1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power source for driving motors, such as for electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
The rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode provided on both sides of a separator, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate sealing an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal penetrating the cap plate and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
When a conductive material penetrates the case of the rechargeable battery to pierce the electrode assembly, the high-voltage current flowing through the electrode terminal flows again toward the electrode assembly through the cap plate, the case, and the conductive material. If the amount of high-voltage current is large, the electrode assembly may be ignited or exploded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.